


Hotel California

by late_night



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: JB POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to: </p>
<p>"Harry and Eggsy through JB's eyes...</p>
<p>Eggsy is mummy and Harry is daddy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [加州旅馆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892133) by [MrsDamnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDamnny/pseuds/MrsDamnny)



> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> God I'm such a sucker for JB POV. Anywhom enjoy.

JB didn't know why he called the boy "mummy". It just seemed to fit him in a weird way. Probably because it was predominately him that fed him and walked him and made him happy, like the way his own mother did. He supposed he had started calling the boy Mummy around the time that mean man, Charlie he thought his name was, had decided to dumb cold water on him and Mummy. And Mummy had comforted him over worrying about Charlie.

It had taken him a while to even acknowledge that his Mummy was this kid who thought he was a bulldog (which irked him still, he was a pug thank you, and he could kick any bulldog's ass any day).

Then there was "daddy" that didn't come in until later (although for some odd reason, mummy insisted on calling his Harry, whatever that meant). JB liked Daddy a lot, he always fed him extra treats and snuck him a little bit more food at night than Mummy would have liked. JB certainly caught that slight glower on Mummy's face when Daddy gave him extra.

Uncle Merlin, or Uncle Uncle Merly as JB liked to call him, would stop by and feed him whenever both Mummy and Daddy were gone on whatever super secret job they did. He like Daddy, always fed him extra treats, but that was only when JB was good. Which JB was. He always was. 

Sometimes Aunt Roxy would come over and bring her poodle, Rosa. She was nice, gave him extra treats, but not as much as Daddy did, but more than Uncle Merly. She got the same exasperated face that Daddy got from Mummy whenever she did it too. JB would always smile and wag his tail whenever she came through the door and he would greet Rosa by licking her nose and face, while Rosa would just sniff at him happily.

Rosa had her own Daddy in Uncle Merly; JB knew this from Rosa of course, as she had informed him one day.

"Merlin has started to live with me and Roxy," Rosa had said one day as she laid down on the carpet with JB while Mummy and Aunt Roxy were hanging out on the couch, watching some Freaks and Geeks reruns on TV. JB never really understood the show but it was supposed to be funny. At least that's what Rosa had said. 

"Took him long enough," JB had said back, not moving from his spot at Mummy's feet. 

"Not by human standards," Rosa had explained. "It usually takes humans a year or two together before they move in together."

JB didn't say anything. He'd long since learned that humans were strange creatures who's courting could take anywhere from weeks to years. It was a strange concept with even stranger rituals they did, Rosa had called it "dating" once. JB had wanted to know why they didn't just get together, its what dogs did and Rosa had just said "It's just what they do." and that had been the end of it.

Now that he thought of it, it had taken Daddy some time before Mummy had agreed to move in with him, which had resulted in them moving into his place, away from Grandma and Aunt Daisy. 

And that night when JB jumped onto the bed with Daddy and Mummy at night, he could alwasy curl up between them with the feeling of contentness. 

It was good to be him.


End file.
